


You Can’t Be This Pretty At Night

by snazzybaby



Category: Death Note
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Bad Ending, Blowjobs, Closeted Character, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Content, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Kinda, Kissing, L is shy but he tops, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Light doesn’t have his memories, M/M, Mentions of Kira (duh), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: (While Light isn’t Kira)While being chained together, Light feels himself getting closer to Ryuzaki, but doesn’t realize how deeply he has fallen for him. The more time they are together, the more they never want to be apart. Feelings aren’t put into words- or rather can’t be and Light only knows how to be vague. Except at night.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything about Death Note but I absolutely adore These two characters so I wanted them to be happy 2gether. ;p

L and Light sat in the bedroom they shared, silence lingering thickly that creating an annoying ringing in both mens’ ears. Light blew upward, a few pieces of his hair flying up then falling back down as he sighed normally. “I guess I should ... get some sleep.” It was only ten, but he felt a bit worn out from typing on the computer all day. His back ached and he wanted a good dream to take him away.

L stepped down from his chair that was facing the opposite direction and began to walk towards the younger one, climbing into the bed and leaning a bit too close. “Alright then. I will as well.” It sucks they had to share a bed, Light had never slept in the same bed with someone before this and the small space wasn’t very comfortable. 

“Would you like a bit of light?” Ryuzaki asked, turning his head to the small lamp about a meter away. “If it will help you sleep, I don’t mind it.” Light laid down, arms folded behind his head. His mind was too fogged to answer at the moment so he only shook his head, the sound of his hair rubbing on the cheap pillow case making him cringe. 

After a minute or so, Light began thinking about his identity and why everything from the past few months seems so damn foggy. How he might be Kira and how it might be possible that he had forgotten...but how could he forget? He doesn’t even remember how he met Misa. This was concerning to him.

Light’s pondering was interrupted by a small clicking noise from beside him. The tip of L’s thumb sat in his mouth, which usually meant he was thinking. He was curled up in a ball, facing Light and he suddenly realized he was staring at him. “What?” Light asked softly, looking back at him with the same intensity to sort of mock his wide bug eyes. 

“I’m trying to know what you’re thinking of.” Ryuzaki paused and gave a small smile. “Don’t worry, the chances of you being Kira are well below ten percent at this point.” Why were his lips so big? The way he smiled made them curl up and shine in the small bit of moonlight through the cracked curtain. They looked very sculpted. As of he were the perfect image of an artist’s desires. 

Again, the room fell silent and light tuned to face away from L. “Goodnight, Ryuzaki.” His voice was a bit stern. He didn’t know why he was so upset. Was it because someone he had grown somewhat close to had still suspected him? No, that can’t be it. Light then began to think of Misa again. She was such a sweet girl but ... he didn’t like anyone enough to balance his feelings. How would he know if he liked her? 

The thought of kissing her made him uncomfortable and even when she wore revealing clothes he felt embarrassed to be near her. But she was a friend. Of course girls have liked him before, but no interest or actual relationships ever came of it. Why? Was he really bound to be alone? Light again was cut off by a soft whimper. 

This happened when Ryuzaki slept. He made all sorts of noises. Snoring as soft as a kitten, sniffling, small protestful groans and lots of whimpers. He seemed a bit distressed. A bad dream perhaps, but Light wasn’t the type of person to speak first on stuff like that. 

Suddenly, a warm and large hand pressed against his back softly and gripped his shirt. L didn’t make anymore noise but didn’t let go. He tugged a bit and Light grumbled. What was Ryuzaki doing? Was this affection? Well of course it was accidental, but he was still annoyed. He wanted to be left alone. But then again, why did his heart speed up and his face feel numb? 

Light brought a hand to his own chest and felt the rapid beat pound on his hand. This was new... was he embarrassed? Too scared to think further of why, he ignored the pulling on his shirt and closed his eyes yet again to try and find rest. It came pretty quickly and left just as soon. 

Light’s eyes fluttered open and he felt a pressure on his abdomen. What? He felt way too hot and began to stretch to get out of the blankets but suddenly stopped. Something was wrapped around him... something ... like an arm. He felt a mellow breathing on his neck and he stiffened his body. His face was on fire. What the fuck? Ryuzaki’s arm was tightly wrapped around Light’s stomach and his face was buried in his neck. 

L just not be used to sleeping with someone either because he was sure this wasn’t some sort of habit. “Ryuzaki!” He whisper-yelled. Light didn’t exactly want to disturb or upset him, but he was honestly kinda sweaty and his whole body felt tingly. Light had an idea and just simply peeled the older man off of him, rubbing the back of L’s hand with his thumb a few times to sooth him.

Once he was free, Light stretched like he wanted to earlier and sighed, leaning against the wall. Of course, as soon as he did this, Ryuzaki stirred and lifted his head, yawning cutely and rubbing his eyes that still had bags after almost- Light glanced at a clock- 8 hours. 

“Good morning Light-kun. L mumbled, his sleepy voice making Light chuckle. “You slept well I hope?” The older man stood up and hopped off the bed, forgetting the chain yet again after already having it on for two weeks. He fell backwards and Light yanked it to try and stop it, but this only pulled him forward, making him fall off the bed as well. They laid on the floor next to one another before Light gave a soft laugh, looking over at L who was a bit flushed. He smiled a bit but his hair mostly hid his face. It was cute. 

“Good morning to you too.” Light stood up, getting the chain all settled so they weren’t wrapped up. “Can I take a shower?” L nodded and began to walk out of the room, trying to find Watari and get the key. 

———


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with Misa and slight hand holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ views overnight? Pog B^3
> 
> Any and all constructive criticism/ praise is greatly appreciated!!

Light stood in the shower, staring at the wall and letting the water run into his eyes. It didn’t even hurt. The heat was making steam fog up the glass door enough where no one could see in it. He began to write a few shapes in the glass when he heard a knock on the door. He was a bit startled but quickly wiped away the shapes that were only chest level thank god. Light figured it was his father, but the door swung open and the oh-so familiar hunched over frame walked in with something in his hands.

L yawned yet again and waved at Yagami a bit. “You forgot clothes. I didn’t know which ones you want but I got what I liked.” With that, Ryuzaki turned around and left. Why did he seem so cold all of a sudden? He did seem to be having a bad dream last night and was probably more tired than usual. He still had eye bags no matter what, huh?

Light stood still, crossing his arms over his chest. Why did he feel the man’s eyes on him? It must just be paranoia. Light shook his head and felt the drops of water get on his face. They were cold. How long was he standing still outside the steam of water? “Oh- Um... th-thank you!” He called, turning around in the shower to face the head and soak himself completely. Finally he was wet enough for soap.

Picking up the shampoo, Light thought of the way Ryuzaki’s hot breath felt on the back of his neck. It made shiver run up and down his body just thinking of it. It was a new feeling- of someone that close to him. It wasn’t unpleasant in the least, but Light convinced himself that he hated it. “He’s such a creep.” As he scrubbed his head, Light sighed in relief. He was really sweaty this morning after ... no he won’t think of how close they were or how their bodies were practically glued together. He wouldn’t think of it.

Before he knew it, Yagami was turning off the water and letting the steam settle. He was trying so hard to put together the pieces of his life. Where did? No... when did? No... nothing seemed right! If he was Kira, he would know, right? Of course! He can’t be a mass murderer... Light wouldn’t hurt people unless he needed to. He had thought before how scarily close their values and judgements lined up, but most people would have to agree that some people are better off dead.

The towel that was draped on a stool beside the shower was now being picked up and used. It was fresh but smelled like... like L. ‘I guess he washes his clothes in the same detergent as the towels’. Light chucked and looked at himself in the mirror. His frame was thinner than he was before. When did he get so slim? It wasn’t bad... it was just different. His jawline was more defined and his stomach was almost caved in. Wow.

Light got dressed and stepped out into the bedroom, feeling the cool air hit his face. It was refreshing. The towel was now wrapped around his neck, to avoid cold water getting on his neck and back.“Hmph.” He saw a pile of dirty laundry sitting in the corner. It was a white shirt and black pants. L had gotten undressed with Light in the next room? Not a big deal... 

The brunet vigorously dried his hair more, threw his towel into the dirty clothes pile, and headed for the main room. It seemed too quiet today. Maybe they had caught on to something and were very busy? Light was now sort of rushing and walked in with only his socks on. Sliding into the room, his eyes rested on L who was sitting as usual in a ball on the chair.

“Ryuzaki.” He leaned over next to the man who was munching on some sweet thing and looking at the screen. Misa was on her bed reading, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. “Anything new?” He knew the answer already but the quiet was weird.

Mr. Yagami cleared his throat and shook his head. Matsuda pressed down the left button and spoke into the microphone to talk to Misa who looked a bit surprised to be talked to all of a sudden. “Misa-Misa! Light-kun is back if you’d like to join us!” She squealed and hopped out of bed. She must’ve been waiting because she knew he was going to be “back”. 

Before he even noticed, L clicked the handcuff back onto Light and patted his hand. “You should have called me.” Light felt his face tingle again as his hand was touched. He pulled away. He didn’t like Ryuzaki’s hands on him.

“You could see me on the cameras, Ryuzaki.” Light scoffed and watched the empty room on the large screen. The air conditioner in the room buzzed and this made Light’s eyes shot over to the white box on the wall. He was on edge for no reason. 

Ryuzaki looked up at Light and blinked. “You like the clothes.” Was he stating or asking? Light gave a small smile and agreed. It was just a shirt and pants... he didn’t have many clothes that differed from each other so of course he would be okay with it. “You want some?” The dark haired man held out Dango and tapped it on Light’s hand. 

Light cringed at the stickiness and pulled away. “I’m not hungry, thank you.” He tore his eyes away from L who only chomped straight into it and went back to his computer. 

“Light!” Light heard the clicking of shoes and suddenly was hugged tightly from behind. It was kinda like how L felt, but it really was completely different. “Can we go on a date? You don’t seem busy! Or are you? Ryuzaki?” Misa blinked up at Light and smiled happily. Now she hugged his arm tightly and nuzzled it. She was cute. 

“I don’t think we have time Mi-“ 

L suddenly was standing behind Light and spoke to interrupt him. “Sure. I’m not too busy. Watari, bring sweets to Misa’s room.” The old man nodded and walked away. Light growled underneath his breath at L. He didn’t really want to go on another three way date. All they did was talk to each other. Misa was barely involved! Or sometimes Misa spoke forever and no one listened.

Even so, they were now walking together to Misa’s bedroom to sit and talk and eat. “I’m so glad we get to have this date Light! You too Ryuzaki! Having you guys as friends is so fun!” L smiled and nodded. Light made a noise of approval and let the light from the room hit his face as the door was opened. 

L and Light sat beside each other and let Misa ramble. L was eating and not paying attention, Light was toying with the chain and getting distracted by it. She didn’t stop talking, though. L’s hand rested beside his feet on the couch and gripped at the seam on the cover. Light thought back to the way he grabbed his shirt last night. His hands were pretty big but they felt really soft and warm. Not as he expected them to be. No- he hated L’s hands.

L looked like the kind of person who would be scaly and cold. Maybe even clammy. Light found out that wasn’t how it was. Ryuzaki was a very clean man and always smelled sweet. Just like his diet. The only smell other than sugar, was the same scent of the towel he used. It was just a normal clean smell with something else he didn’t recognize. Something that again made his heart beat faster. 

Light blinked slowly and let his eyes wander up back to L’s face now. He was staring at him. “S-sorry I- I was lost in space.” Light chuckled nervously and hoped Ryuzaki wasn’t reading his mind right now. He was smart enough to do so. 

“That’s okay Light! Do you guys want to play a game?” Ryuzaki apparently likes games, because his head shot up and away from light. They moment their eyes broke contact, Light felt his chest... his chest...

“What game?” Asked L. Misa sighed and stood up. “I don’t know many games, Misa.” He stood up the same way she did and clapped his hands together, letting them fidget around. “But I can learn one.” 

Misa shook her head and looked over to Light who shrugged. He didn’t understand what she wanted to play... “It’s called two truths and one lie! The title is pretty self explanatory. You have to guess the lie.” Light shook his head and sighed. What a dumb game for detectives to play. Their reasoning skills were too high and none of the three had many secrets. “What? Light doesn’t like that game? That’s ok we can play anything you want.” 

———

The date seemed to last forever. Misa was too attached to Light and he didn’t like it. He should like her. He should. But he doesn’t. He wasn’t her boyfriend. She needed to learn that. Light just wanted to work on this case and get out of here. He wanted to be out of this hotel. No one seemed to understand that being in the clear was all he wanted. This wasn’t a game to him.

L tugged Light along into the elevator and pushed the button for the roof. “I want fresh air.” The raven haired man stated. Finally, it made sense why they were going somewhere. Light felt like he was in the dark about most things that Ryuzaki was thinking. He was an impossible person, but they were friends. “I’m actually a bit tired.” 

The doors to the elevator opened and a strong breeze hit their faces, blowing their hair around. Light stood and embraced it. The feeling was wonderful. They stepped out of the box and onto the roof. Light closed his eyes. He yelled out to the universe in his mind to reveal what he needed to know but no answer came about. The wind roared and slapped him. Was he being punished? Was the universe mad? Why was everything so uncertain. Life didn’t seem to be fair as of late and ... it was painful to not know the truth. 

Slowly, the wind died down for a second. Light’s eyes fluttered open and Ryuzaki was walking closer to him, his head down and his expression unreadable. “Ryuzaki...” Light’s voice was deep and quiet, but L heard him. The wind now sped up again, L only getting closer until his forehead almost hit Light’s chest. He looked up and they stared back and forth. Their eyes connected and a tension was building. Neither man knew what to do or what the other was thinking. Mostly because their minds were blank. Then, a much expected loud thunder clapped. 

Ryuzaki yelped and began to fall backwards, Light making a noise and tried catching him by his hands. As L was pulled back up, he thanked Light. Their hands didn’t release. They only continued the eye contact. “We need to go inside before it rains.” Light let go and walked quickly towards the elevator, smashing the button. ‘Why was he so close? I don’t understand what happened back there’. L only followed in silence. The ride back down to their floor was quiet besides the now loud sounds of a storm outside. It was a good time to take a nap. 

“I’m a bit tired. May I rest?” Light asked politely, Opening the door to their room. 

Ryuzaki was yawning again, slowly getting under the covers and shutting off the lights. He watched as Light did the same and growled. “What’s wrong, Light-kun?” L blushed a bit, trying not to look too much. He hated when Light looked mad at him. 

Light wasn’t mad. He was confused. Either way, both men decided on some rest and were now sharing a blanket. It took almost no time for L be begin snoring softly. It wasn’t like a man usually snores. It sounded like a small animal. Light turned around to face Ryuzaki and chewed on his lip, thinking out loud. “What are you thinking of?” He reached out to move a thick piece of hair out of the older man’s eyes. He looked peaceful now. Was he dreaming?

Ryuzaki laid mostly still besides his hand grasping at the air. With nothing to grab, he frowned. Brows furrowed, Light curiously moved his hand into L’s. Ryuzaki quickly grabbed a few of Light’s fingers and sighed with a sort of relief. Light was now blushing. He didn’t notice, though. Light’s mind was empty besides the thoughts of how warm he was. How good it felt for them to be touching so slightly. 

L mumbled incoherently in his sleep and Light’s better judgement was clouded because he allowed the hand holding to continue, his breathing slowing and his head relaxing on the pillow next to Ryuzaki’s. They both held one another like they would fall if not. “Goodnight, Ryuzaki.” He whispered, falling into a deep sleep. 

———

When waking up, Light’s eyes opened slowly to find L sitting up in the bed, looking out the window. It was pitch black besides a bit of orange peeking out. Must be sunrise. “What time is it?” Light’s voice was soft but deep and raspy due to just waking up. L must have been surprised, because he jumped a bit and turned around quickly. He yanked the chain quickly, making Light wince. “Ow! Watch it.” He sat up and watched as L stood up and walked over the the window, parting the curtains more.

Light followed slowly, his legs still not fully awake. They stood only a foot away from each other, standing at the balcony and watching the sun. “It is three am.” L spoke suddenly. They didn’t look at each other, only outside. Light shivered as he felt a bit of air seep through from the outside. Morning frost. His slender arms wrapped around himself and he peeked over at L for a split second. He would kill to know what was running through that man’s mind. 

“You slept well. Your eyes looked calm.” Ryuzaki broke the silence again and gave a small smile. “I’m glad.” Light nodded a bit and made a small ‘mm’ in agreement. At least he didn’t wake up stuck together with another male this morning. Suddenly Light remembered what happened before he fell asleep. It was friendly. It was only to calm down his friend. 

“You slept well too?” Ryuzaki nodded and turned back to the sun. It was now more pink than orange but the color was still beautiful and impossible to not look at. “Good.” That last one was a whisper. He knew L could hear it. L smiled to himself, hiding his eyes with the dark mess of hair. Light did he same with his. They were too coy! It was a bit pathetic. 

———


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of tension!!!! L gets horny while Light takes a nap. NSFW stuff really starts here and moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u liked it please leave a like/  
> Comment!! I crave validation 🥰  
> Tell me what u think should happen when they’re in bed? 
> 
> Also I fucking forgot how the whole thing went with the company so the canon storyline that I was trying to follow is all whacked out sorrryyyy

After eating a small amount of food, Light and L walked down the stairs to be greeted by their coworkers in the investigation that were crowded around the computer at L’s space. There were news reports all over the screen and as they noticed this, L jumped into position on his chair, Light almost falling over after being jerked over so suddenly. 

Light’s father stepped away and crossed his arms, watching as Ryuzaki read at a godly pace. “The murders are increasing so rapidly. Almost fifteen Murderes already this hour. Some are criminals and some are men who all work in large businesses.” Light raised an eyebrow and leaned over L to scroll. 

“They aren’t very important businessmen, but even so, the stocks are dipping majorly. Why stocks? Who cares about that unless you’re a competitor?” Why would a competitor company have Kira kill for them? Or simply, is Kira a businessman? That seems unlikely. “The killings months ago were completely unrelated to business. Could this be a second Kira situation?” L nods and closed the tabs on his desktop. 

Light looked down at his... whatever L was to him... and bites his lip in deep thought. The other speaks first. “We can’t say for sure right now who this crash is benefitting. We can check police reports on the victims in another hour.” A tray of chocolates sat beside L’s keyboard and he reached over to grab a few, stacking them and then picking one from the top and eating it. 

Ryuzaki watched as Yagami sat down at a chair about two meters away from him and sigh heavily. “What now then?” He sounded annoyed because he couldn’t do anything to help now. “I guess I should organize something.” Getting up again, light headed over to the other side of L, getting their chain a bit wrapped up on the stem of Ryuzaki’s chair.

The sound of metal clinking filled the room as Light restlessly set aside and stacks papers, folders and portfolios. “You don’t need to do that. I know where things are if I need them. Take a break, Light-kun.” Light scoffed and threw down the papers he was holding onto the desk. He was frustrated that they had little to no leads yet. The faster they found out who Kira was, the faster he could leave. Or at least he could get out of these handcuffs.

L gave a small smile and held out a spoonful of some sweet jello cubes. “I know there’s not much you can do, but I know that sugar releases stress.” Light defeatedly walked closers and put his hands on his knees to lean down. He wrapped his lips around the metal and savored the taste a bit before pulling back, chewing a swallowing. L and him were close now.

Neither of them pulled away, only made eye contact with a blank face. “Thank you, Ryuzaki.” He whispered, licking his lips to feel the sugar buzz on his tastebuds once more. L hid his eyes behind his hair yet again and turned away. His pale face was red and his mind was going places he know it shouldn’t. This made Light now fully aware of their closeness and he pulled away. He blushed and crossed his arms over his chest, only to feel his heart speeding up. It reminded him of the night before as their heads were so close. 

L was now trying to distract himself, popping a few cubes into his mouth along with another chocolate piece from his stack. He was avoiding using the spoon that Light had out his mouth on, but the indirect kiss made Ryuzaki feel hot. His hands were now empty and he had nothing to do. The room was quiet until the front door opened and Misa sighed from exhaustion. 

“Ah! I shot two whole commercials today! Those creepy men wear me out!” She threw a small purse over the side of a chair and walked over to Light, making her head slam into his chest. “You’d never let a creepy man touch me, would you, Light?” Light shook his head quickly. Is that even a question? 

Ryuzaki wasn’t paying attention besides looking up to see Misa snuggle into his chest. Jealousy rose inside but he kept it hidden. Why did he feel so crazy in his heart when Light was involved? It felt good, but scary and new. Light felt the same, but his awareness of it wasn’t so high. 

After a while, Misa ran up to her room and began to read again. Ryuzaki announced that they should check on death reports now. “Okay.” Light said, opening tabs to look at names, searching the names and looking up stocks. “Just as expected, more men in power had heart attacks. Eleven more since ten Am. Stocks still crashing, but one company stands out in how they are benefitting. Yotsuba.” 

“Their office isn’t far from here!” Matsuda announced, almost falling over from excitement. 

L nodded and made a noise of agreement but swung the chair around, wrapping the chain more and making Light fall forward.  
“Watch it, Ryuzaki!” He rubbed his wrist and stood back up, spinning around a bit to unwind them from the chair. 

“It’s still too soon to assume anything. We will just have to wait. No one make an rash decisions. Wait for my word.” Everyone nodded and went back to doing their own thing. “Light-kun.” Light tilted his head like a confused dog and walked closer. “Do you want more gelatin?” He held out another spoonful and blinked up at the younger man. “As my apology for being careless about your wrist.” Light shrugged as if to say ‘I guess it won’t hurt’.

As he leaned down again, he dropped to his knees and opened his mouth wide, looking up at L and leaned forward. Ryuzaki blushed deeply as his mind wandered yet again . “Nnn...” he tried to hide a small whine as he watched Light’s lips slowly slowly close over the spoon and pull away, also watching his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Was L always this thirsty? No... he had never thought like this before... about Light that is. He had thought of Misa and another woman he worked with before.

Light stood back up and patted L’s head, feeling his soft hair for a second. The praise felt wonderful. “Thank you.” As if in a fake way, Light gave a playful laugh. It felt nice to laugh. Nothing ever made him smile anymore. Nothing was funny. Nothing was happy. But L was always so... friendly. It was the first person he really felt a connection with that wasn’t completely fabricated. 

“Can we have lunch on the roof, Ryuzaki?” L nodded with a smile, standing up and walking over to a hallway. He opened a closet and grabbed a few blankets. Light liked the fresh air the other day and he wanted to have a place to relax. As they got into the elevator, L nervously played with his sleeves. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a picnic.” Light agreed and felt the breeze slap him again. It felt just as good today as the day before. He wanted to take a nap out there too, so he was glad L brought more than one blanket. “I’ll call Watari and have him bring a sandwich for you. Would you like lemonade?” Light nodded and walked out, grabbing the biggest blanket and laying it out fit them to sit on. It was a breezy warm day and the clouds were huge. 

It was almost cinematic how beautiful it looked from the roof. 

——-

Watari was waved off and finally the two were alone. “Would you like to guess the shapes of the clouds?” L asked, grabbing his knees and rocking back and forth. He looked like an excited child. Was it really that long since he ate outside? Ryuzaki picked up and began to lick at an ice pop. He looked over at Light who was now on his back, looking up. 

“This one looks like a boat with wheels. And that one looks like an eye.” The boat one was a bit silly but the eye looked strangely familiar. It was staring at him. He felt a bit creeped out and looked now at L. “Your turn.” The older man laid down only a foot or so away from Light and licked his pop faster to avoid dripping.

“I see a skateboard. Or maybe it’s a bunny. “ he tilted his head, trying to figure out what it was, while Light looked at him softly, his eyes fluttering closed a bit. He was relaxing enough to fall asleep just like he wanted. His serine state was interrupted by a small yell that came from L. 

“What’s wrong, Ryuzaki?” Light was concerned, because L almost never yells. “Are you alright?” Light turned his face to show that his blue ice cream had dropped on his cheek, really close to his eye. Light got up, crawled over and wiped it with his thumb. He held the wet finger to L’s lips. “Clean it up, then.” The dark haired boy blushed deeply as he stuck out his tongue to lap up the sweet liquid. Light was also blushing but didn’t really notice. He laid back down, facing Ryuzaki and sighing. “Why don’t we just rest?” 

L smiled and nodded, facing the sky again and setting down his ice pop to let it melt away. “It’s good there’s no bugs this high up. It’s easier to relax when all there is is air.” As L blinked up at the sky, Light watched him closely. He had such wide eyes that always looked so curious. His hair was really soft and fluffy. He wanted to touch it again, but asking was out of the question. 

The wind picked up pace as both men lay still. Light looked at Ryuzaki while Ryuzaki looked at the sky. In his mind, he was still looking at the clouds and guessing what they looked like. Light’s thoughts were more along the lines of how beautiful L looked. His tufts flowed in the wind and showed his light pink cheeks for a few seconds. It wasn’t so bad being alone with the older man, he wasn’t mean. 

Light couldn’t really remember why he disliked L at first. He was smart, mostly kind, pretty, and quiet. There wasn’t anything to hate. Why was his chest so tight? Ryuzaki’s head shot to the side as he made eye contact with Light. “You’ve been looking at me.” He stated, blinking and chewing on his lip. “Am I bothering you?” Now L looked upset. 

“No. No that’s not it. It doesn’t matter.” Light automatically became grumpy. He turned away and still felt L’s eyes on him, but slowly, Light drifted off as he ignored all feelings or warning signs. 

Ryuzaki was left alone with no one to talk to. He didn’t want to wake up Light, but he was bored and he ran out of sweets.  
“Hmph.” Ryuzaki said quietly, getting on all fours and crawling over to get closer to Light. The younger man was sleeping on his back, legs sprawled out and arms bent up so his hands were next to his head. L hoped the sound of him moving around wouldn’t wake the boy, but he seemed to be resting quite well.

Light shifted a bit and moved his legs apart more, making a small noise. L was intrigued and he placed a large hand onto Light’s lower stomach. He slowly lifted Yagami’s shirt, showing his belly button and happy trail. Ryuzaki gulped and felt his breath hitch. Why was a bit of skin and hair making him feel like this? Let alone it being ... Light. His accomplice’s son. “Light-kun.” He whispered to himself, lifting the shirt more to expose his chest. 

Now that Light’s nipples were on display, L grabbed an empty dish that had a bit of cream left. He took a shaky breath. Can he do this? What if he’s caught? L was already half hard, making him squirm as he scooped up the cream and placed it on Light’s pink nubs. “Fuck...” the brunet moaned quietly as his nipples were rubbed. 

Ryuzaki felt like a huge pervert as he placed his legs on either side of Light’s hips and holding himself up, bending his elbows to lean down and lick it off. He not only licked it, but began to suck on the bud and look up at Light’s sleeping face that was twisted in pleasure. “Nngh...” the boy above him made a pretty noise and began to stir, but not wake up. L pulled away and blew on the nipple softly. It was so hard now. The other one was a bit neglected, so Ryuzaki gave it the same treatment.

Suddenly, something was poking at L’s thigh and he yelped quietly. He realized. “Light...” his voice trailed off as he backed up a few inches so both their clothed bulges were rubbing. “Light!” He gasped, still whispering. He moved his hips faster and felt himself getting too worked up. Quickly, he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out, jerking slowly over Light’s sleeping body. He didn’t want to go any further with touching Light’s body parts. 

Light moaned in his sleep as the pressure was taken away, but his hand subconsciously cupped the boner in his sleep, squeezing and letting his legs press together for any friction. “Oh god.” Ryuzaki leaned forward, his cock touching Light’s hand for a split second, making him feel close already. He was going to cum. “Light.” He pulled down the boy’s shirt, clearing that of suspicion, now holding the length right above Light’s face. 

“Oh god, Light-kun.” Ryuzaki grabbed the empty dish again and grunted quietly as he shot his semen into it, quickly trying to let the orgasm die down. He couldn’t let his moans wake up Light. As he rode his high, Light jolted and moaned. Was he still asleep? Either way, L placed the small bowl down and tucked himself away quickly. 

To completely void himself of suspicions, Ryuzaki poked Light’s shoulder and woke him up. “Light-kun. You’re having a dream.” Light sat up quickly and noticed how painfully hard he was. “Are you alright?” L pretended not to notice the boner no matter how obvious it was. “I think we should go back inside. You seem really upset.” 

Light woke up all sweaty and - and horny?! He didn’t - oh god... right now? In front of L?! “Oh uhm yeah it was a bad dream, but nothing seriously terrible, ya know? I’m fine. I hope I wasn’t sleeping for too long.” 

The younger boy quickly covered himself with a blanket and nervously agreed to go back inside, carrying some dishes. Ryuzaki nervously picked up the one full of cum and some others. Light kept avoiding facing the same way as Ryuzaki and L pretended not to notice. As they reached the kitchen, dumping out all the dishes into the sink, Light begged for a shower. “Yes of course. Let me know when you’re done.” 

Ryuzaki smirked as he turned away, the cuffs trailing behind him, not having taken his one off yet. “He’s gonna touch himself...” he whispered. 

Light was blushing furiously as he stripped down and turned on the water. His cock was flushed and leaking. Why? He hadn’t even remembered a dream... he did remember a bit of pleasure right before he woke up. He felt so embarrassed and even if L had noticed, he wouldn’t have said anything. They weren’t that close. 

Light gripped himself and quickly tried to release to avoid any problems of getting hard later. Just getting it over with now. It was dry... too dry. He grabbed some lotion front the counter of the bathroom and began to sigh with relief. It felt really good to touch himself. It had been way too long, being in confinement and being watched 24/7 for almost 2 months now. No time to get hard and to feel any pleasure. 

What could he even think of to get off? Misa? No she’s just a friend... some porn he had seen a while ago? No... he did imagine someone rubbing on him. Someone desperately to feel his dick... someone groping and feeling him up. Someone with soft hands... and warm breath on his body... someone with dark hair. 

Light refused to let himself realized who he visualized, but it took almost no time before he whined and threw his head back, spurting his cum all over the shower wall. It rinsed away with the water and finally he was soft. The whine was rather loud and he hoped the hallway cameras didn’t pick it up. 

The cameras didn’t pick up the sound, but L heard it. Why? He was standing outside the door listening and blushing like a fan girl. He even peeked through the door a few times, hoping he wouldn’t be seen. Ryuzaki was really turning into a huge perv, and Light was only beginning to understand his feelings for Ryuzaki. 

Ryuzaki began to walk away, hearing the water turn off and Light clearing his throat. He only washed his body this time, but L was anticipating the nighttime so that he could be laying close to Light again. So he could smell his scent and wake up to his messy hair and deep voice. So he could dream the things he wished could happen.

Light stepped out of the shower and dried himself off rather quickly. He felt disgusting and he just wanted to eat dinner and figure out more about the leads for this Kira case. Then maybe a full nights rest in a soft bed rather than a blanket covered concrete roof. What if L held his hand again? Did Light want that? He ... didn’t hate the thought- no- he wanted it. 

———


End file.
